Until the Very End
by vballqueen17
Summary: A oneshot between Merlin and Arthur that test their friendship and Arthur will see just how deep Merlin's loyalty really is. Merthur (In a sense)


**So this is more of a section from a much larger story that was never written. I guess you could consider this a one shot. I was just listening to some music and was inspire to write this scene. it's almost (almossssssttttttt) a stand alone thing, but at one point there was some plot behind it. Anyway I wrote this a while ago and found it recently and thought to share it. So tell me what you think! **

**Oh also this was inspired from the scene between Amy and Rory in the Angels Take Manhattan from season 7 of Doctor Who, so if it seems familiar, well there you go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Okay, Arthur I need you to push me." Merlin said as he slowly climbed up on the edge of the wall. The sky was growing darker which meant they were running out of time. Arthur didn't respond right away, he just looked at his manservant with a horrified expression on his face.

"Are you _joking_? I can't, no I _won't_ push you." He said once he regained his composure.

Merlin sighed in frustration. "Please, I can't jump, I just can't so you're going to have to push me."

"I'm not going to kill you, Merlin." Arthur said and Merlin could hear the strong walls the King usually put up starting to crumble.

"Arthur, it's the only way. None of this will have happened and we can go back to our normal lives."

There was a loud rumble of thunder in the distance and Merlin shifted on his feet uncomfortably. He had wished he had more courage to jump, but a small part of him was keeping his feet glued to the stone wall he was now standing on.

"What if it doesn't work? What then, Merlin? You think I could live with myself if I knew I was the one that kil-" Arthur broke off as he looked away from Merlin.

"Whatever is coming is going to kill us if we don't try and I will not watch you die at their hand." Merlin said fiercely.

Arthur continued to look at the ground. He wished they would have never gone to that old woman for help. "There must be another way." He said after a moment.

"Arthur stop being such a prat there is no other way." Merlin groaned.

Arthur's head shot up, not because of the insult, but because he was upset that Merlin was so set on dying being the only way out of, well, dying.

"Could you do it, then? If it were me that had to take the fall could you push me if I asked you?"

Merlin was silent as he looked into Arthur's hurt and confused eyes. Merlin gave his best friend a small, sad smile for a moment. "To save you, Arthur," He whispered, "I could do anything."

A small tear escaped from the corner of Merlin's eye, but he didn't wipe it away, instead he held a steady gaze with his King. Arthur took in his best friend for a moment before he nodded his head. To Merlin's great surprise Arthur climbed up on the wall next to him and Merlin had to grab onto Arthur's shoulders to keep him steady.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked after a moment.

"We'll do it together." Arthur said with an attempt to smile.

"No, no way Arthur. I'm not going to let you-"

"Let me what?" Arthur asked with a laugh. "I'm not letting you do this alone, Merlin. I can't."

Arthur's voice broke a little at the end of his sentence and Merlin smiled warmly at him. "Well, aren't we a stubborn pair?"

"The only one being stubborn here, Merlin, is you." Arthur said as he looked down and then quickly looked up.

He turned to look at Merlin who returned the steady gaze he was given. Arthur could see the smile still on the manservant's face and for some reason all traces of fear left Arthur at that moment.

"Together?" Merlin said as he held out his hand.

"Until the very end." Arthur answered as he took Merlin's hand.

They both took a step off the edge of the building and fell through what felt like never ending blackness.

* * *

Arthur suddenly awoke in his bed. The first rays of golden sun hit his face and he cautiously got up and looked out the window. People were going about their business in the courtyard and if Arthur strained his ears hard enough he could hear the sound of guards and servants making their ways about the castle. Everything seemed normal, no traces of what he and Merlin had been running from seemed to be around. Maybe Merlin's stupid plan had actually worked. Or maybe and this seemed the more logical explanation, Arthur had just dreamed it all. After all he did just wake up in his bed. There was knock on the door and the manservant himself came walking in, beaming at the sight of Arthur.

"Why are you so happy?" Arthur asked with fake annoyance in his tone. He was rather happy to see Merlin well and alive and smiling.

"Just happy to be alive that's all." Merlin said as he laid out the King's breakfast.

Arthur opened his mouth to ask him about the whole incident, but figure it would have been pointless. If it really was all a dream then Merlin would have no idea what Arthur was talking about. It seemed better not to talk about it at all.

"Something on your mind, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing at all. Prepare to go on patrol later, will you?" Arthur asked as he threw a grape in his mouth.

"Of course."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day Arthur couldn't get the supposed dream out of his mind. Everything had seemed so real that it had made it almost impossible to be more than just a dream. Merlin was watching him curiously, but said nothing as the other knights rode ahead of him.

"You've been very quiet, my lord." Merlin said after a moment.

"It's called thinking Merlin, maybe you should try it sometime." Arthur said as he gave a side ways glance at Merlin.

He saw him smile and Arthur felt a grin of his own spreading across his face and it took all of his strength to stop it.

"Care to share your thoughts?"

Arthur didn't respond right away which surprised Merlin. He had already thought of a decent retort if Arthur would have launched another insult at him. Maybe, just maybe it wouldn't have been too crazy to tell Merlin of what he had remembered. The worst Merlin could do was laugh and Arthur felt like since Merlin had been such a huge part of it that he almost deserved to know.

"Merlin, I-" Before Arthur could finish his sentence one of the knights called out to Arthur.

"My lord, we have found it." Sir Leon spoke quietly.

Arthur nodded his head and the other knights dismounted their horses and began to prepare to go inside. Arthur and Merlin followed suit and they began taking the few items they would need off their horses. Arthur suddenly turned to Merlin.

"You don't have to go in with us. I don't want you to get hurt." Arthur admitted truthfully.

Merlin smiled. "You jump, I jump right?" He said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Arthur's eyes widened for a moment and right then he knew that what he had witness was no dream. A sense of serenity overcame him even though he knew that whatever they were about to face wouldn't be easy. He knew that didn't matter as long as he had Merlin at his side. Arthur grabbed his sword and stood in front of the mouth of the cave with Merlin standing next to him and the knights standing behind him. Arthur suddenly turned to Merlin, a knowing smile on his face.

"Together?" He asked.

Merlin's face spread into a wide grin. "Until the very end."

* * *

**Yeahhhhh that's it. Hopefully I stuck true to the characters a least. Thanks for reading! Drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

**-vballqueen17**


End file.
